


50 Shades of Wade

by Slackersunite



Series: Sweet Dreams are Made of These [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Mr. Reynolds is a CEO, Peter is his employee.





	50 Shades of Wade

Peter was flustered, frustrated, and furious. He was late to work (again!) and he hadn't finished his presentation which he was supposed to deliver today(!). The subway was wayy too slow and everything was annoying. 

Peter rushed through the glass doors of the office and ran up the stairs (elevators were too slow) and he got to his cubicle 25 minutes late and panting. Just as he was going to sit down and pretend like he'd been here all day his boss came out of the tinted glass box and called him over, "Peter Parker! I need you here in 2 minutes."

 _JesusfuckingCHRIST!_ Peter's face reddened and he was almost sure he was going to get fired, he took the walk to the glass box slowly and tentatively opened the door stepping into the lavish office of Mr. Reynolds. The man was outstretched in his large armchair his feet crossed over his desk. Of course he was handsome, the perfect CEO type with clean cut suit and all the money in the world. The only thing was maybe his skin condition, but Peter thought it was beautiful.  _Omygod Peter that's so gay, what did you just think! ...well he is kind of cute, like idk.... HE'S YOUR BOSS YOU LIL SHIT YOU CAN'T CRUSH ON YOUR_ ** _STRAIGHT_** _BOSS!_

"So Peter," Peter was cut out of his internal monologue by the cool voice of Mr. Reynolds.

"Uhm, yeah. Hi?" 

Mr. Reynolds took his legs off the desk and got up in one swooping motion (it was pretty hot). "I'd like to offer you a promotion, I have the paper work and job description here. I need your answer by tomorrow."

Peter took the files from the CEO and he was shocked.  _A PROMOTION?!?!! how, why? QUE?!_  "Thank you, wow. I didn't expect this..."

Mr. Reynolds smiled brightly,  _wow his smile is so asdfghklasdkjfwef,_ "Well honestly I think your talents are being wasted here, you could do so much more. Mr. Parker I do believe you've earned this." 

Peter was absolutely gushing, surprised but gushing.  _GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!_ "Thanks, I'll look these over and I'll let you know." Peter moved to leave but before he could pull the door open Mr. Hot CEO opened his big mouth, "Peter are you straight?" 

Peter dropped the files and spun around  _WhATKIND OF mOTHERfcukING QUesitioN?!_ "Uhm, excuse me?!" 

"Are you straight?" Mr. Reynold crossed his arms and looked at Peter squinting his eyes, "Come on Peter it's an easy enough question." 

"W-why would it matter?" Peter was a stuttering mess,  _do straight guys ask other guys if they're straight? WHat is THIS?!_

"Well... if you're straight then I won't ask you to come get drinks with me after work," Mr. Reynolds was matter-of-fact and it was hott and unnerving and  _wow_. Peter's head exploded, did his hot CEO boss just ask him out? Peter wasn't responding and he was interrupted by Mr. Reynolds, "PEter? Yes or No?" 

"No, I'm not straight... and Yes, I'll go out with you," Peter said more boldly than he thought he could have ever managed.

The last thing he knew was Mr. Reynold's beautiful smile and then he was at beautiful 20's themed bar with the CEO himself. Mr. Reynolds was dressed in a crisp black suit with a red tie, and Peter had settled with a navy blazer and red bowtie. They had ordered champagne to start and it was bubbly and delightful, as was the CEO.

"I hope I didn't come off as too forward, but that's honestly the reason I gave you the promotion... so I wouldn't be your boss anymore," Mr. Reynolds bit his lip and smiled shyly. Apparently he was as nervous as Peter was excited.

"That's really generous, but wow. I would've never have thought... I mean. I'm always late to work." Peter blushed and set his large brown doe eyes on the CEO who burst out laughing. His laugh was so cute, and utterly infectious and Peter started giggling too.

"Mr. Parker just be glad I promoted you instead of fired you, the board was not all that impressed," Mr. Reynolds smoothed his glance over his former employee now business partner and drunk in everything that was Peter Parker. 

Peter who was just a little buzzed leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the CEO's cheek, "Thank you." 

"Oh baby boy," groaned Mr. Reynolds as he kissed back and-

~

"BABY BOY!!" Wade was yelling and pushing Peter away. Peter opened his eyes and found Wade looking at him very concerned with a trace of smile on his lips, "WHO THE FUCK IS MR. REYNOLDS! AND WHERE CAN I FIND HIM?!" 

Peter started laughing and Wade soon followed, "Oh God Wade, it was a dream. Mr. Reynolds looked exactly like you and he asked me out." 

Wade chuckled and grabbed Peter pulling him to his chest and nuzzling his neck, "Did you kiss him? Cause you tried to kiss me." 

Peter hummed, "Mm yeah, he was this fancy CEO." 

Wade kissed Peter's neck, "That's sUpER 50 shades Petey."

Peter laughed, "Oh godd! Noooo, that's terrifying."

Wade smiled against Peter's neck, "Oh so is BDSM a hard limit for you?" Peter smacked Wade lightly, "Go to sleep Mr. Grey, I'm too tired for your 'mercurial ways'."

"Good night Anastasia :P" 

~

"Hey baby boy?"

"Yes, Wade?"

"You like me right?"

"Of course baby. Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause I'm not a fancy CEO"

"Aw Wade, mercenaries are wayy hotter than CEO's"

"I love you Petey-pie."

"Love you too Wade."

 

**Author's Note:**

> we all know that tumblr gif am I right?


End file.
